Episode 9583 (10th October 2018)
Plot Jim realises he’s been set up but before he can say anything, Hannah comes clean about their scam and the truth about Katie to a staggered Liz. She storms out of the bedroom while Hannah smiles at her malicious success. Ryan panics as to what can be happening to Michelle but Ali is unsympathetic towards him. Hannah tells Jim he is deluded that Liz could be with him again. She thinks that deep down he still loves her but he responds that he never wants to see her again. Steve goes to the honeymoon suite to see Tracy and try and talk her round but she's unwilling to listen. On their instructions, Abi announces to the wedding guests that they should continue to celebrate with the free bar. Johnny and Jenny arrive late at the reception. She thinks they ought to organise a vow renewal ceremony at the hotel in front of their friends. Hannah approaches Johnny when he's on his own and demands £5,000 or Jenny finds out everything. Daniel and Sinead's wedding party have moved to the bistro. Adam texts Ken with the news of the disaster at Tracy's wedding and he tells all the guests present. With Sinead's permission, Daniel announces her pregnancy but she remains quiet about her health problems. Tracy can't understand Steve's motives. He presents her with flight tickets for a ten-day honeymoon in Morocco and says he will meet her at the airport, asking for one last chance. Jim finds Liz crying at Katie's grave. She threatens to report him to the police for fraud while he tries to explain his motives. Steve leaves for his honeymoon telling Abi where he's going. Hannah tells a shocked Johnny the truth about who she is. Liz gets Jim to admit that the deception about Katie was his idea. Furious, she knocks him to the ground. Michelle appears at Cormac's wake and tries to talk to Ronan but he's unresponsive to her pleas. He tells her she's right to be scared. Telling Jenny what he's found about Hannah, Johnny goes to try and find Liz. Jenny stops Hannah following him and is told that her husband and Liz and have been sleeping together. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Ronan Truman - Alan McKenna Places *Viaduct Bistro *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Churchyard *Chariot Square Hotel - Reception rooms, bedroom, honeymoon suite and corridor *Bar Notes *The churchyard scenes were recorded at St. Mary's Church on Church Lane, Prestwich. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *TV Times'' synopsis: Hannah demands money from Johnny or she will tell Jenny about his affair with Liz; and Michelle implores Ronan to see that Ryan was only trying to protect Cormac. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,397,875 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes